Leave My Dragon Alone
by Vix1
Summary: DracoGinny w BlaiseColin Slash romance Humorus but Dramatic. HBP never happened. Ever. Draco has been cursed with a Destiny, and the only blessing to save him can never know. And so it begins... give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Leave My Dragon Alone

Author: Vix ( )

Category: D/G, B/C, and maybe some R/H - Slash is imminent

Rating: R (for now)

Author's note: I've been toying with this idea and don't know if it's worth carrying on.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

* * *

It was dark and seedy. The cliché was so heavy that Draco couldn't help but smirk as he downed another whiskey. _So this is what life has come to?_

Some how, after spending the whole summer of his sixth year adjusting to the fact, he still had yet to really cope with it. He was either going to have to submit or to try it on his own with constant attempts on his life. Glaring ruefully at his glass he wondered why he had never been a following type. Bad knees maybe? Didn't like the taste of ass as he kissed it? Who knew?

All he knew was that drowning in a cup of Irish Whiskey was the best idea.

After wallowing in his 'splendor' for an hour or so a person sat beside him. A familiar person . . . Zabini.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco glowered impenitently.

Blaise slowly turned his head to look down at him, "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy."

"Well Blaise, I always thought you were an intelligent one, and quite observant." Draco sneered at him, "I guess not. Since you can not tell, I'm getting piss drunk."

"Really?" Blaise motioned to the bar tender.

Draco glanced over at Blaise ignoring the sarcasm that laced his statement, "What are you doing in a muggle bar?"

Blaise's calculating look was lost on Draco, "Apparently talking to a house mate wondering what he's doing in a _gay_ bar, muggle or otherwise."

Draco's eyebrows shot up on his forehead, and those gray eyes narrowed, "Gay bar?"

Blaise smirked at his confusion, "I figured as much."

Draco downed his drink and slammed the glass on the counter, a signal for a refill. _Perhaps_, he thought, _I should make it a double_.

Blaise watched as Draco rested his head on the bar, his normal impeccable posture shot straight to hell, "Be careful Malfoy, with posture like that you're insulting the family name."

Draco scowled at his drink, "Fuck the family name."

Blaise looked sharply at Draco, "So, I take it you're not going to be following that Darker than Thou wanker about?"

Draco's head shot up as he looked at Blaise, "Are you? Are you here to spy on me?"

Blaise looked at him as if he were being ridiculous, "Do I look like someone's minion to you?"

Draco considered it for a minute, "Then what are you doing in a gay bar full of muggles?"

"Muggles don't exactly run to the head of Slytherin screaming 'Zabini's a pouf! Zabini's a pouf!'" Blaise said raising his glass to his mouth, "And you?"

"Besides the piss drunkenness?" Draco asked with a cynical laugh, "It'd be the last place my father put his spies."

"Do you know anyone else who escaped?" Blaise asked solemnly.

Draco thought back to their house, and all the people who had crossed over in the past years. It was traditional that the new death eaters would be inducted the summer before their final year. He had thought that he was the only one to make it out unmarked. "As far as I know it's you and me."

Blaise watched Draco drown another drink, "That comforting."

"Tell me about it, "Draco said with a mocking smile, "I'm stuck with a bloody poof."

Zabini did smile, "I'm stuck with a bastard."

Draco nodded, "We make quite a pair."

Blaise looked over at him and Draco amended himself quickly, "I didn't mean it that way, don't get your hopes up."

Blaise snorted, "You're not my type Malfoy. I don't like blondes."

Malfoy looked at the bar before letting his lips twitch, "You know I'm sexy."

Blaise cut his eyes at him, "Oh yeah baby."

Draco laughed at the sardonic tone. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

TBC….

Ok, this was a shot in the dark here- I have a vague skeleton of a plan, but I'm not quite sure whether it's worth carrying on. Let me know what you guys think J


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Leave My Dragon Alone

Author: Vix ( )

Category: D/G, B/C, and maybe some R/H - Slash is imminent

Rating: R (for now)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Since I got positive feed back here's the next short set up piece of the story. It's going to be slow coming because I'm quite tied up with college and work- but I like these characters J so expect more. Feel free to email me and make suggestions or complaints. I'm all ears J

Part 2 of Leave My Dragon Alone

Draco lolled his head back and forth as the train started to fill up. _One more great year at Hogwarts. This is going to be such fun. _Draco snorted, even his inner voice was cynical and mordant. He couldn't help it. It was half his personality and half truth. The school year was going to suck. He couldn't believe that he finally made it though. His last year, soon he'd graduate. Well, that was assuming he survived that long.

"What an ass."

Blaise's comment drew him from his thoughts and he looked with mock concern at his friend, "I know poof's are kinky, but beastiality is really not proper."

Blaise dropped the book he had been reading, _Dark Magical Creatures, _to his lap and smirked at Draco, "I was talking about the sixth year."

Draco followed Blaise line of sight, "What an ass indeed."

Blaise nodded slightly before adding, "I'm talking about the Gryff."

"Me too."

"Blonde or red?" Blaise asked.

"Red," Draco answered, "I didn't know Gryff's were your type, and I thought you didn't like blondes."

"I don't like to limit myself, and I like natural blondes." Blaise shot a shrewd glance at Draco's platinum locks before asking, "A Weasey?"

Draco's eyes roamed down the long, wavy hair that hung well below her shoulder blades, hair like fire, "Fire cracker. And for your information I am a natural blonde." Draco notice of the boy beside her, "A Creevey?"

Blaise nodded, "Talented hands, attentive nature, and energy to spare."

Draco almost snorted, "Given this some thought have you?"

Blaise had a predator smile as he watched Colin, "I pay attention."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Draco murmured as he watched the red head start to laugh.

"This should be an interesting year." Blaise said as the pair of their observation made their way to another sector.

"I don't see why. It'll be the same old thing, tests and quidditch."

"You mean ranking under Hermione Granger and coming in second to Harry Potter." Blaise chided him, "Here starts the never ending competition between you and Potter yet again."

Draco exhaled in scorn, "Because that's my biggest problem at the moment."

Blaise considered this for a moment, "It affects your biggest aspect."

Draco's eyebrows rose.

"You're ego." Blaise added with a grin.

"Damn Poofster, and that's not my biggest aspect." Draco said cockily.

Blaise chuckled lightly as the train pulled out of the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Leave My Dragon Alone

Author: Vix ( )

Category: D/G, B/C, and maybe some R/H - Slash is imminent

Rating: R (for now)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Notes: Ok, I'm sorry it's taken so long- I tried to cut this one a little longer than the others to make up for the three months in between- hope no one's looking for my house with a torch 

LMDA: Part 3

Ginny wrapped one of her lonely, curls around her wand as she stared at Professor Bins who was droning on...and on...and on...and on...and...

There was a tickling in her ear, then a vicious jab at her shoulder that made her jump back to the world of the wide awake, and annoyed.

Colin suppressed a laugh at her expense; while he wagged his wand at her. "I hate you Creevey."

Colin stuck his tongue out childishly before turning back to his notes.

Ginny brought her eyes down to her parchment and found that she had drooled all over her notes in a rather unladylike fashion. Rubbing at the sides of her face she stood up with the bell and shuffled out with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors. It was only the first day and she was already sleeping through her classes. Perfect.

Colin gave her shoulder a hard nudge; smiling at her from the corner of his mouth. Ginny smiled back and proceeded to return his sentiment with a little more enthusiasm. As they silently walked down the halls of Hogwarts they shoved each other with gusto, making themselves collide with any on coming students.

With one final push Colin proceeded to propel his best friend into a dragon... That happened to have almost platinum hair and the most lethal gray eyes. Ginny stumbled unceremoniously to her knees knocking Draco backwards. Although he managed to catch his balance, the girl behind him wasn't as fortunate. Pansy went sprawling across the hallway floor.

"The littlest Weasel before me on her knees?" Draco's malice cut through her as she looked up, her cheeks flush, "Quite the offer but I've had better, I assure you."

Ginny gritted her teeth as she shoved herself off of the floor, her eyes scathingly cast in Draco's direction.

Colin looked guiltily at her and handed her the tombs that had scattered across the hall and helped her to her feet. Their classmates began to circle.

"Malfoy, you couldn't even pay someone to be before you on their knees; in love or worship. To think I would offer you either is foolish." Ginny said before turning and walking away, dragging an angry Colin with her.

_Of course it is…_ Draco thought to himself as he turned around to find Pansy still sitting on the floor, obviously waiting for him to assist her. Rolling his eyes Draco stepped over her, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Unknowingly to her, Ginny had just saved him from having to answer Pansy's nosy and annoying questions. He should be grateful for that distraction, but instead the unwelcome feelings crawling under his skin at the sight of her were unsettling.

"That friggin' prat!" Ron fumed; his face completely red, but his knuckles a ghostly white.

Ginny stared apprehensively at the dining utensil that was shaking in her brother's grip.

To her amusement Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the fork, "Really. He's not worth so much emotion."

"Well, he didn't throw your little sister down the hall- did he?" Ron's over dramatized and exaggerated story earned a glare from Hermione.

"No he didn't." Hermione admitted, "but he didn't do it to your little sister either."

"Close enough." Ron muttered sneering at the Slytherin table.

This time both girls rolled their eyes.

"Really Ron," Ginny finally said as Ron glanced at her, "I'm the one who knocked into him."

"Good on you Gin! Sent Pug Nose Parkenson soaring as well!" He was clearly beyond reason.

Ginny sighed, resting her head against Harry's shoulder, "He's helpless."

"Yeah, but he's Ron, and your brother."

"So they say." Ginny laughed as she pushed herself back.

"At least you didn't tell him what he said." Harry mentioned quietly as Ron and Hermione competed in a glaring contest for possession of the confiscated fork.

She had confided in Harry earlier while they were in the common room, but she had conveniently left out more specific detail when retelling the story to Ron; she was a Weasley after all- loyalty and self preservation ran strong through her family. It wouldn't do well for her to have to explain to her mother why Malfoy had murdered her brother, or, alternatively, why Ron was going to Azkaban.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes flitted across the room, a small goofy smile on his face.

"You're obvious." Ginny smiled at him, "Who is it?"

Harry shook his head, "Some secrets I'd like to keep secret."

"Oh you're no fun. I just wanted to know who I had to go warn."

"Warn?" Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You know the usual," Ginny grinned, " 'You hurt my brother and I kill you' warning."

"I'm not technically your brother." Harry opposed her.

"Do you live at my house?"

"Practically."

"Do you eat my food."

"As long as the twins haven't gone anywhere near it."

"Do we fight?"

"Sometimes."

"Would my mom take your side?"

"I see your point." Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed right along with him.

Draco frowned slightly at his plate. _She's laughing with him... _He couldn't help but notice. She was on his mind again. Lately it had been a more frequent occurrence, much to his dismay. Ever since summer she had been lurking at the back of his mind; ready to pop into his consciousness without preamble. Ambushing his thoughts at will. It wasn't healthy.

Just last night, at the sorting ceremony, his eyes had unwillingly been fixated on her lovely red locks several times. Blaise would snicker every time, which was annoying but it helped to break his uncharacteristic admiration.

He despised himself for it. He despised himself for many things as of late - he despised himself even more than he despised the first years, who had had the gall to sneer at Draco Malfoy as they were sorted. Little buggers, they were lucky he didn't give into the urge to punt them across the Great Hall.

With one last quick glance at the Weasely he abandoned his dinner and made his way out of the Great Hall, none of the Slytherins taking notice of his absence. They had gone about ignoring him completely, which was understandable. The entire house had disowned him. Just as his father had. He didn't mind being ignored, but with the entire house against him he was going to be forced to watch his back more closely. Sabotage lurked under every cloak. They were all against him.

Him against the world. Draco snorted to himself, _How dramatic._ The only person left on his side was Blaise, who had insisted on skipping dinner to do some research. Which was a lie, and they both knew it. Who did research on the first day of school?

Perhaps that Granger girl, but not Blaise. Thinking back to Granger made him think of Weasely, who had been sitting with Harry Potter and not Creevey. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned about and headed to the library.

Draco peered around the stacks watching his mate watch the blonde Gryff.

Every once in a while Blaise would remember to flip the page, but he didn't even bend his head to the book in his hands. If Colin had raised his eyes it would have probably sent the poor chap running for the hills.

Walking smoothly in a self possessed cocky stride, as was his way, Draco dropped soundlessly into the chair besides his house mate.

Blaise acknowledged his friend with the slightest tilt of his head, not jumping or taking his eyes off the boy across from their table.

"Meticulous." Draco commented blandly as Colin spread yet another book in front of him on the table.

"Thorough." Blaise murmured the correction letting a light note of endearment slip into his voice.

Draco's eyes opened a bit wider as the red headed wonder traipsed into the library, plopping down on the desk directly in front of Colin.

Smiling wildly at the boy she swung her legs back and forth under the desk talking quietly, but with animated hand motions. Colin, who had leaned back for safety sake, was now shaking his head with laughter.

Draco smiled as Ginny reached over and slapped the boy's shoulder. His smiled turned into the beginnings of a snarl when Colin stood up and planted an affectionate kiss against her cheek before cleaning up.

"They're friends." Blaise's voice was clipped. Draco would have laughed at his friend's jealousy if he wasn't preoccupied with trying to calm himself down. Over something so ridiculously friendly. He had no hold on her, no matter the power she swayed him with unknowingly. She would always have that power, after the summer she was the embodiment of said power. Nevertheless it was just a ridiculously friendly gesture, between friends.

He logically knew they were friends. He logically knew that he could never have her. She had no business beside him, in the middle of this hell. He wouldn't drag her into this, even though she was already a part of it- He would keep her from knowing even that. Logically, he knew he shouldn't even be thinking of her. And he was logical. He was.

Colin and Ginny, each loaded down with books, began to approach the shelves paralleling their table.

Blaise slowly rose from his chair shutting the book he hadn't bothered to read. Draco sat. Watching.

"Creevey, Weasley." Blaise's eyes barely flickered to Ginny as he kept his attention on Colin, who looked more annoyed than scarred. Blaise's lips twitched, he found the subtle show of back bone appealing.

Reaching out a steady hand he pulled the top book from Colin's stack and read the title aloud, _"Dark Scares and Mental Traps."_

Blaise raised one well shaped eyebrow in a superior, imploring look.

After a moment of silence, in which Blaise neither spoke nor returned the book, Colin spoke with a sigh of exasperation, "Not that it's any of your business, Zabini, but it's a research project, and unless you plan on putting the book up, return it."

Blaise was silent for a few moments, leaving a heavy air between them, drawing out the tension. Colin preparing himself for a verbal bashing. His preparations were in vain when Blaise took the pile of texts from him.

Speechless, Colin's eyebrows rose and his mouth gently dropped open.

The smile Blaise flashed before walking off was dangerous, the state of Colin's slackened open mouth playing tricks in his mind.

Draco almost snorted at the flustered look of confusion on Creevey's face, but he thought better of it as he stood to follow Blaise through the stacks.

Ginny, who was still lugging her stack of books was grinning behind her friend's back, a woman knew what an exchange like that meant. Well, a small, inexperienced, woman had inklings as to what that smile had entailed. Her smile faded as Malfoy neared them, all thoughts of her friends romantic life squashed.

Ginny's scowl, which Draco caught only by his peripheral vision, stopped him.

He turned, staring straight at her with a questioning smirk. Ginny didn't look away at being caught, instead she narrowed her eyes, making his stomach clinch.

Waltzing towards the pair brought Colin out of his thoughts as he placed himself directly between them.

A dangerous place to be.

"Creevey, you're a good watch dog, really, but the little firecracker can take care of herself." Draco's voice was as cold and distant as the artic.

"Malfoy, you can keep your filth to yourself." Creevey's smile was a clear warning.

A Creevey threatening him? Draco almost laughed. Almost. He resisted simply because he didn't want Blaise mad at him like the rest of Slytherin.

Draco looked purposefully at the books Ginny carried, 'I'll take those', seemed too beneath him so he settled with just holding his hands out with an expectant expression he gave the servants at home. Back when he had a home.

Ginny looked accusingly at his offered hands, "Tell me you're joking."

His skin stayed coldly pale and his lips didn't shift at all, the only show of anger was the narrowing of his startling gray eyes.

"Can't say that I am." Draco's voice sent chills down her spine.

Ginny, not to be outdone, glared whole heartedly back, "Why would you want to put books up for _me_?"

The thoughts and comments running through his mind startled him. The answers that jumped to hand would damn him, and leave her laughing on the floor at his feet. His final decision was, as usual, an insult, and it certainly wasn't his best. But it was laced with enough forged malice to sting, "The longer you touch them the more contaminated they become. You've spread your Weasely stench enough."

Ginny clenched her jaw erratically, her cheeks flaming to match her hair.

Then it happened. Draco barely had time to duck.

Six different tombs were flying. One hit his toes, two went over his head, one got his shoulder, and two plowed into his stomach.

He pulled himself up to watch Ginny and Creevey strolling away. The bright ache in his abdomen was shadowed by a sick sense of pride and a spurt of envy that had him mentally cursing Colin as he casually tossed his arm around _his_ firecracker.

After the jealousy and pain died down he'd analyze _that_ comment. Really. He would.


End file.
